disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
R2-D2
R2-D2 is a courageous astromech droid employed at Star Tours. The most widely accepted story is that he and C-3PO retired to Star Tours sometime after the events of Return of the Jedi. He is one of the two tetartagonists in all six Star Wars films, serving as C-3PO's counterpart. Background Personality R2-D2, possibly due to his memory never being erased or reprogrammed, has more personality than average droids, R2 is very loyal and courageous, and though he is not designed for combat, he is not afraid to fight when the situation demanded it. When forced into combat R2 held his own by using his wide variety of mechanical features to serve as weapons, such as using oil to blind his opponents or make them slip, shocking them with his shock prod, tying them up in a cable or simply bashing into them. General Grievous noted that he possesses a defiant and quirky personality. It has been heavily suggested that in his numerous interactions with C-3PO that R2 has a spunky, if not sarcastic sense of humor. He also seems to have little reservations of behaving in such a matter. R2-D2 is known for his loyal, courageous, and assertive personality. While R2-D2 is not designed for combat, R2-D2 is still able to hold himself well in a fight on several occasions during the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War. Unlike his fastidious and worry-prone protocol counterpart C-3PO, R2-D2 has an adventurous spirit and was able to cope well under challenging circumstances. Unlike C-3PO, he is able to keep secrets and employ deception to achieve his masters' goals. Due to his resourcefulness and quick-thinking nature, R2-D2 acquitted himself well during a number of difficult and challenging missions including repairing the Naboo Royal Starship's shield generator, preventing T-7 ion disruptor rifles from falling into the hands of the Empire, and delivering Luke's lightsaber during a mission to rescue Han Solo and Chewbacca from Jabba the Hutt. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' R2-D2 is first seen being introduced to Gungan exile Jar Jar Binks, before rushing to the ship's hull to fix the shield generator. Although most of the astromechs are shot down, R2 makes the repair. He is thanked for his service and cleaned by Queen Padme Amidala, who at the time was disguised as a handmaiden. He then accompanies Padme, Jar Jar, and Qui-Gon Jinn to Tatooine, during which time he is introduced to C-3PO. He also flies with Anakin Skywalker in a space battle waged during the Battle of Naboo. He is last seen at the Naboo's victory parade. ''Attack of the Clones'' R2 accompanied Anakin Skywalker, who was now a Jedi apprentice, and Padme Amidala, who was now a Senator, to Naboo to hide from assassins paid to assassinate Padme. He also returned to Tatooine with them, where he was reunited with C-3PO, who had been given coverings and now lived on the Lars Farm with Shmi Skywalker who married Cliegg Lars. He remained on the farm with Padme when Anakin set off on an ultimately foiled attempt to rescue his mother. When a message from Obi-Wan Kenobi informed he was in trouble on Geonosis, R2-D2 accompanied Anakin, Padme and Threepio on a rescue mission. Despite being told to stay with the ship, Artoo went out to follow them despite Threepio's disapproval and attempts to stop him. The two droids found their way to the Droid factory where he rescued Padme from a vat of molten rock. Somehow, he found his way to the Geonosian Arena, where he found Threepio had lost his head which was placed on the body of a B-1 Battle Droid while his body was given a Battle Droid head. R2-D2 was able to retrieve his head and place it back onto his body, restoring him as only he could. After the battle of Geonosis and the beginning of the Clone Wars, Artoo served as a witness to Anakin and Padme's secret marriage alongside Threepio. ''Revenge of the Sith'' R2-D2 plays a large role in the Battle of Coruscant, albeit what is seen of it on-screen. After landing in the ship, R2 helps Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to locate their target of rescue, Chancellor Palpatine. He also attempts to aid the Jedi when the elevator they are in proves faulty, but is intercepted by two super battle droids. However, he creates his popular "fiery surprise" and jets away. Soon after, he helps land the Invisible Hand, and also accompanies Anakin to Coruscant and later Mustafar, though his current awareness of his master's conversion to the dark side is unknown. After Darth Vader (Anakin's new alias) injures Padme Amidala, R2 and 3PO help get her to the ship. ''A New Hope'' When Princess Leia's ship was under attack and captured by an Imperial Star Destroyer, she inserted secret plans on the Empire's moon-sized battle station, the Death Star, into R2 and given the task to deliver them to the Rebel Alliance. He made his escape in a escape pod to Tatooine with his companion C-3PO and soon after crash landing on surface, R2 proceeded with his mission and headed for the rocky area while 3PO went his own way into the open desert, out of annoyance with him. Unfortunately, R2 was captured and salvaged by Jawas and sold him along with C-3PO to Owen Lars and met Luke Skywalker, Anakin's son. While Luke was cleaning R2, he accidentally caused him to project a part of Princess Leia's message to former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was now under the name of Ben Kenobi. R2-D2 later escaped from the farm and went out looking for Obi-Wan but Luke and 3PO soon caught up with him and were attacked by Tusken Raiders. Luckily Obi-Wan showed up just in time to save them and after taking refuge at his apartment, he presented Leia's full message asking him to help the Rebel Alliance in their fight against the empire. After the loss of Luke's family, R2 accompanied him and Obi-Wan to Mos Eisley where they would find a ship to take them to Alderaan. They hired Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon, and his first mate Chewbacca to take them but upon arriving, they found the entire planet destroyed by the Empire's super weapon. Their ship was eventually caught in the Death Star's tractor beam and brought aboard. The crew managed to avoid capture and made their way to one of the command stations. R2 plugged into the network and located the main controls to the power beams that was holding the ship and noted by 3PO, the ship would be able to get pass the tractor beam if there was a power loss at one of the terminals. Soon after Obi-Wan left to take out the tractor beam, R2 also discovered Princess Leia was also aboard the Death Star and being held prisoner. While Han, Luke and Chewbacca went off to rescue her, R2 and 3PO stayed behind. However they had to move away from their current position after a squadron of Stormtroopers forced their way in but didn't suspect anything from the two droids. Hiding behind crates in the main hanger where the Falcon was, R2 operated a nearby terminal where he saved Luke, Han, Chewbacca and Leia from being crushed by the garbage-compactors. Soon R2 and 3PO were regrouped with the crew, and R2 witnessed the death of Kenobi. Afterwards, he escaped aboard the Millennium Falcon to Yavin 4 where R2 presented the Death Star plans to the Alliance and planned out the attack for the attack squadron. R2 accompanied Luke in the attack on the Death Star and during the run down the trench he was shot and dismantled by Darth Vader, but the battle was victorious when Luke successfully destroyed the Death Star. He was soon repaired just in time to witness Luke and Han being awarded with medals for their heroism. ''Return of the Jedi'' R2-D2 goes to Jabba's palace with C-3PO. Here, Luke gives them to Jabba the Hutt temporarily as a ploy that he means no harm. R2 is aware of this, but 3Po is not. R2 is forced to serve drinks on Jabba's sail barge, an indignity to his potential. However, R2 gives Luke his lightsaber, allowing everyone to escape after the sail barge is destroyed. Later on, R2-D2 joins the Rebels on Endor. ''The Force Awakens Luke spent the subsequent decades rebuilding the Jedi Order, but his dream was delayed by his nephew Ben Solo, who massacred his fellow students after succumbing to the dark side. R2-D2 was present at the burning of the Temple Luke built; his master placed his hand on his trusted astromech as he knelt and wept. Thirty years after the Battle of Endor and a short time after Luke went into exile, R2-D2 went into a self-imposed low-power mode in order to recuperate from decades of uninterrupted operation, having not operated at peak efficiency for several years prior. In a sort of semi-retirement, his celebrated status in the early Rebellion protected him from becoming spare parts as newer and more advanced droid models had become the norm for starship support duty. Shortly after the attack on Starkiller Base, he overheard Rey stating that the First Order had recovered the missing part of a map that revealed Luke Skywalker's location from Imperial records. Artoo promptly reactivated after years of hibernation, and searched his records and found that he had previously downloaded this map while upon the first Death Star. Projecting the map into the room, Artoo matched his map with the piece that BB-8 held. He subsequently accompanied Rey and Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon to Ahch-To, the planet identified as Luke's final destination. Television Appearances Mickey's 50 Along with C-3PO, R2 makes an appearance in a segment about Mickey Mouse's television career. The Muppet Show Along with C-3PO, Luke Skywalker (and Mark Hamill), and Chewbacca, R2 makes a guest appearance in an episode of ''The Muppet Show. ''Donald Duck's 50th Birthday Along with C-3PO, R2 appears in one small part where C-3PO explains how important speech clarity is for survival while admitting there are exceptions to the rule, such as Donald Duck's speech, which R2 can apparently understand pretty well. Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration Along with C-3PO, R2 appears in a segment involving Miss Piggy and Gonzo. ANT Farm R2 and C-3PO make an appearance in the ''ANT Farm episode "ScavANTger Hunt". ''Star Wars Rebels Along with C-3P0, Artoo made a special appearance in the ''Star Wars Rebels episode "Droids in Distress". Artoo and Threepio accompanied Minister Tua to Garel where she was on her way to pick up a shipment of illegal T-7 Ion Disruptors. Upon their arrival, C-3PO and R2-D2 were present when the Rebels stole the Disruptors. during the gunfire against Zeb and the Stormtroopers, Artoo followed Chopper and boarded the Ghost with Threepio and journeyed back to Lothal. While aboard, Atroo secretly recorded the Rebel's activity for his master, Bail Organa and during the ambush he helped Sabine come up with a plan to destroy the Disruptors by overloading them. Soon after escaping the Imperials, the Rebels returned Artoo and Threepio were safely to Senator Organa and while Threepio went off to shut down, Artoo shared his findings with his master. Disney Parks R2-D2 was heard in the onboard soundtracks for the PeopleMover and its replacement, Rocket Rods, as those attractions' respective vehicles passed through Star Tours at Disneyland. In Hong Kong Disneyland, R2-D2 had began its meet-and-greet sessions in Star Wars: Command Post (where replaced Stitch Encounter), during Star Wars: Tomorrowland Takeover event start at June 11, 2016, as part of its 10th anniversary celebration. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue R2-D2 is the astromech for the StarSpeeder 1000 and one of the main characters throughout the ride. R2 seems to have more control over the ship than C-3PO does, and seems to veer the ship out of sticky situations, such as electrocuting a sea monster that attempts to eat the ship, tasing a buzz droid, or helping escape Darth Vader's force grip. He is also seen in the queue. Relationships Friends and Allies Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader R2 first met Anakin on Tatooine when he was nine years old, however, after Anakin became a member of the Jedi Order, the two did not see each other for years, in Attack of the Clones, ten years later, R2 and Anakin reunite, but they did not have much interaction with each other, at the start of the war, R2 become Anakin's astromech droid. Throughout the Clone Wars the two become good friends, during the war, R2 went missing and Anakin went to great lengths to get him back. After Anakin became Darth Vader; it is unknown if R2 is aware that his good friend had fallen to the Dark side. C-3PO R2 and C-3PO are best friends. The two of them have been on countless adventures together. Several of these adventures took place during the Clone Wars, in which both droids participated in. While they are usually on good terms, the two often got in small disagreements. C1-10P R2 and Chopper became nemeses almost immediately, due to their differences in attitude. But even with their different personalities, R2 followed Chopper on board the Ghost because he knew Chopper would be an ally. Gallery Trivia *R2-D2 was loosely based on Matashichi (Kamatari Fujiwara) from Akira Kurosawa's 1957 film The Hidden Fortress. Like Matashichi, R2 is small, impish and practical. However, he's smarter, more courageous, more selfless and more morally sound. External Links *R2-D2 on Wookieepedia * References Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Iconic characters Category:The Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:ANT Farm characters Category:Star Tours characters Category:Silent characters Category:Droids Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Pilots Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Comic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters